


[VID] Bukowski

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, M/M, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2006, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But who would want to be such an asshole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Bukowski

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Modest Mouse, with thanks to tzikeh for the song. Premiered at Vividcon 2006.

Right-click download: [26 MB xvid AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/bukowski/bukowski_xvid.avi).

[Original livejournal post](http://astolat.livejournal.com/115119.html).


End file.
